


Switch

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Ned Leeds, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Hey kid. Giving me a patrol update?”“Oh my god, Mister Stark you have to help us!”----Or Peter and Ned accidentally switch bodies.Iron Man Bingo #10- Body Swap





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man Bingo #10. This one is a body swap!

Tony was sitting in his lab, tinkering with a project. It was a quiet Friday evening. Pepper was in Hong Kong for the weekend on business. Rhodey was in DC acting as a liaison to the government. And Tony had given Happy the weekend off. So the Tower was very quiet. Normally, Tony wouldn’t have minded it. He did his best work in peace. But he was already bored of tinkering and off the silence. He needed something else to do.

His phone began ringing and Tony smiled when he saw it was Peter. The kid was probably calling him with a report about his patrol. Tony was sure he could keep the kid talking for a while, so he happily answered the phone.

“Hey kid,” Tony said. “Giving me a patrol update?”

“Oh my god, Mister Stark you have to help us!” Tony frowned. Peter didn’t sound like himself. And it didn’t have to do with the panic in his voice.

“Kid, what’s wrong with your voice?” Tony asked. “And why do you need my help?”

“Something really bad happened.” Tony furrowed his brow and began pulling up Peter’s location. He could see that Peter was at his apartment. “Please Mister Stark. It’s an emergency.”

“Okay kid calm down,” Tony said, getting up. “I’ll be at your aunt’s place soon.” The call ended and Tony grabbed when he needed and headed out, still confused as to what was going on. But Peter said he needed his help and Tony wasn’t going to ignore that.

* * *

He was at the Parker’s apartment in less than a half hour. He knocked on the door and waited. Peter’s best friend opened the door.

“Oh hi Ted,” Tony said. “Uh, where’s Peter?” The teenager standing at the door stared at him, a panicked expression on his face. 

“Mister Stark, it’s me.” Tony gave the boy a look. The teenager pulled him into the apartment and shut the door. Peter was sitting on the couch, a strange smile on his face as he was staring at his hands.

“Dude!” Peter said, pointing at Tony. “Tony Stark is in your apartment.” Tony looked at Peter and then back at his friend.

“Ned, stop.” Tony looked at the teenager who opened the door.

“Kid?” Tony asked and Ned nodded. “Jesus, what happened?” Ned, well Peter technically, sighed and started pacing around the apartment.

“I was finishing up on patrol,” He started. “And I met up with Ned to come back here, when this weird dude, well monster I guess, came out of nowhere.”

“He was all green and scaly,” Peter, well Ned, offered. “Like a Lizard! Dude, we should call him that.”

“Ned!” 

“Sorry.” Tony rubbed his forehead. Watching Peter talk to his best friend, but in each other’s bodies was extremely confusing.

“Anyways,” Peter in Ned’s body continued. “He attacked us and then threw something on the ground and disappeared. And then everything got dark and I think we might’ve passed out.” He looked at his best friend, who nodded. “And then when we woke up, we were like this.”

“Geez kid,” Tony said. “Do you know what caused it? Because without that, I’m not sure how I can help.” Tony was good at a lot of things, but figuring this out. This was the kind of problem that having Bruce would have been helpful for. But his brilliant friend was still missing in action. 

“Oh yeah!” Peter, well Ned, said. He held something up, that looked like a black box that was opened. Tony pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and took the item. He inspected it. There was nothing special about it. But he could see something, like a liquid of sorts, on it.

“Well I’m going to need some stuff in my workshop to figure this out,” Tony said. “Grab your stuff boys and we’ll go.” The two teenagers stood next to each other. Peter, well Ned, tugged on Ned, well Peter’s arm, an excited expression on his face. 

“Dude!” 

“Ned this is serious!” 

“Seriously cool.” Tony chuckled and nodded his head and they followed him out of the apartment. He listened to the two just barely, focusing on how he was going to fix this problem.

* * *

Tony sat at his table, working on a compound that he hoped would reverse this. It was strange seeing Peter look at the workshop in such awe. Then again, it wasn’t technically Peter. Just thinking that was making Tony’s head hurt.

“I can believe we swapped bodies,” Peter, well Ned, said. “Can’t we stay like this for just a little longer. Just so I can try swinging around as Spider-Man.”

“No!” Ned, well Peter, said. “I didn’t figure out how to do all of that in one night. I don’t need to put my body through that again.” 

“Never mentioned that before kid,” Tony said, not looking up from his work. He didn’t know much about Peter’s early days as Spider-Man. He only started paying attention to the masked vigilante when he started trending daily. And well, the rest was history. Tony finished what he was doing. “Alright boys, I think I have it figured out.”

“Oh thank god.” Tony glanced at the two and smirked. It was clear Peter wanted to get this resolved as soon as possible. “I mean, sorry Ned.”

“Nah it’s fine. I miss not having to worry about being fit all the time.” The two best friends exchanged their very complicated handshake before turning towards Tony. He smirked a little. They reminded him of himself and Rhodey when they were younger.

“Okay you two,” Tony began. “You’re going to stay in here and I’m going to step outside. Then I’ll throw what I hope is the fix to all of this inside and we’ll hope for the best. Okay?” 

“That’s not comforting at all.”

“Dude, Tony Stark is doing an experiment on us!” Tony just shook his head and stepped out of the workshop.

“Alright you two,” Tony called through the closed doors. “Ready?” They nodded. Tony opened the door and tossed the item he had made in. He then closed the door and quickly locked the workshop down. The two teenagers stared at the item, both a little concerned that nothing was happening.

And then it exploded. 

The box opened and minor explosion of gas came out of the box. The two teenagers both shouted in horror as the gas filled the room. Tony fought the instinct to run in and protect Peter, because this was supposed to help him. So he ignored the tightening in his chest and just stood there, hoping it would work. 

As the gas seemed to dissipate, the two teens both crashed to the ground. As soon it was safe, Tony unlocked the workshop and ran in. He ran over to Peter, trying to stay calm. 

“Kid, you back with me?” Tony asked as Peter’s eyes slowly opened. He looked around, a little confused, and Tony began to worry that he hadn’t been successful, that he had just attacked these two poor teenagers without actually swapping them back to their bodies.

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He glanced over at Ned, who was slowly sitting up.

“Ned?” 

“Oh my god! Tony Stark knows my name!” Tony chuckled and helped Peter up.

“Well that’s enough excitement for the night,” Tony said.

“But the crazy creature Mister Stark,” Peter said and Tony shook his head. Peter sighed. Tony knew Peter wanted to protect Queens. But after the night he had, it was perfectly acceptable for him to not worry about it at that exact minute.

“We’ll discuss it tomorrow,” Tony said. “Now come on, let me drive both of you home.” He placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder and lead him out of the workshop, Ned following after them.

* * *

The ride was pretty quiet back to Queens. Peter was staring out the window and Ned seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep in the back.

“This the right place?” Tony asked, pulling up to an apartment. Peter leaned back and tapped Ned’s knee. Ned looked around and nodded.

“Thank you!” Ned said. He leaned forward and he and Peter exchanged their handshake. “And don’t worry Peter. I didn’t really want to be stuck as you.” Peter chuckled and nodded. Then Ned got out of the car and went into his apartment.

“You good kid?” Tony asked, starting to drive. “Well I’ll bring you home. Did you tell May where you were going?” 

“She’s working the night shift,” Peter said. “She won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon.” Tony glanced over at Peter. 

“So you’re home alone?” Tony asked. “Why didn’t you tell me kid? We could have worked on something in the workshop.” Peter shrugged. Tony sighed before pulling the car over and putting it into park. He looked directly at Peter.

“I didn’t want to be a bother Mister Stark,” Peter said. “I come to the Tower once a week for my internship anyways. And I figured you were busy.” He shrugged a little sheepishly. “I just didn’t want to be a bother or anything.” Tony sighed. For a smart kid, Peter didn’t always use his head.

“So you only call me when bad things happen?” Tony asked and Peter shrugged sheepishly. “Kid, if I haven’t made this clear, I want you to call me not just when bad things happen, but when good things happen too. Like when little old ladies give you churros or if you do well on a test. Stuff like that, you know?” Peter looked up at Tony. “That make sense to you?” 

“Yeah Mister Stark,” Peter said, smiling a little. Tony smiled and ruffled his hair. He wanted Peter to know that he was there for him during the good and the bad stuff. He cared about the kid. And if he had to voice that, then he’d voice it. “So now what?”

“Well I can bring you home,” Tony said. “To your empty apartment where your probably just going to mess around with your suit all night, while I go home and tinker in my lab. Or, you can come hang out in the Tower and we can fix up your suit together. And to be honest, one of those sounds better to me than the other.” Peter smiled brightly and nodded. “So?” 

“The tower sounds great Mister Stark.” Tony reached over and ruffled Peter’s hair. He then started the car back up. “So what happened on patrol, besides the obvious?” Peter began chattering happily about what happened on his patrol, a grin on his face. Tony couldn’t help but grin as he drove back to the tower, glad to have some company, even after such a wacky evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
